A Beautiful Lie
by raysofhappiness
Summary: What happens when Shikamaru discovers that Temari is being abused. Will he let her suffer in silence or will he brave the unknown to save the only women he ever really cared for? rated t for langauge. reviews and comments welcomed. I don't own naruto.


_**A Beautiful Lie**_

"You worthless wretch!" Kankuro shouted at Temari as he slapped her across the face. Shikamaru watched fuming at the red hand print on Temari's face. Kankuro was beating her again. He glance at Temari and felt horrible for not intervening. Her eyes where shining, glistening tears sprung to her eyes as Kankuro kicked her in the stomach. She fell backward. She wrapped her arms around her aching chest "I…I'm sorry!" shed muttered as she tried to regained her breath. "I don't want to her I'm sorry I want a date with Ino and you ruined everything!" Kankuro screamed as his rage bubbled over. He picked up a rock from the ground and dropped it on Temari's face. Temari let out a frightened gasp and lay still. Kankuro walked out of the clearing.

Shikamaru ran to Temari "Temari!? Temari?!" he cried he hated himself how could he let Kankuro do that to her! He let it happen, because he was weak and didn't deserve love if this is what he let befall his friends. He promised himself while standing over Temari's body that he would never do that again, he would never let a friend die while he lay in the shadows watching. He finally came to his senses and felt for her pulse it was there, but it was… so faint. He felt a surge of regret again. He gently lifted Temari's stone cold, limp body and carried her out of the clearing to his apartment.

He took Temari to his room and set her on the bottom of his bunk bed. He slept on the top. His room was small. He had comics strewn about his room. A home entertainment center complete with a TV, DVD combo, ps3, ps2, wii, Xbox 360, and Gamcube sat across on the opposite wall from his bed. On one side of his home entertainment center, across for the door in a corner sat an expensive looking sound system. On the other side of his home entertainment center was a mahogany floor to ceiling bookcase that contained his extensive video game, book, and cd collection. Then in the corner by his bed was a chess set. He stood a chair next to his bed. He cleaned her cuts and put ointment on her bruises. He put a wet washcloth on her forehead, and moved into his kitchen/ living room to play on the computer.

Temari woke up with a start, the clearing had vanished she was in a bed, not her own though. It was dark a blanket that acted as a curtain was drawn round the bed to keep light out. She pulled back the curtain to reveal someone's room. She was surprised to find she had never seen this room before. She heard the door quietly creak open and spun around.

Shikamaru opened the door to his room. Temari was standing in the middle of it looking well as ever. "Oh good your awake" he said Temari looked at him with scorn in her eyes "Why have you brought me here and what do you want?" she shouted "I didn't do anything besides help you after that… that son of a mother did that to you! Why would I do anything to you anyway you're my friend!?" Shikamaru shot back. Temari's eyes narrowed "Why did you bring me here?" she inquired "I…I" he stammered why did I bring her here? he thought girls are so troublesome?! "I… I wanted to prove that no girl can beat me!" Shikamaru stammered out. He was seriously sweating it. Temari smiled "Oh okay… but I won't go easy on you!" She said he was once again struck by her beauty as she flashed a smile at him. "Come on! Lets go!" Temari took his hand and started to lead him out of his room. She was touching him! She didn't hate him! Yes! "W…Where are we going?" he asked "To settle this' Temari turned back to him "Now?" Shikamaru groaned "Yes, that is if you think your up to it" she teased "No no I'm fine" Shikamaru smiled as she lead him out of the room. She is so ….. Get a grip Shikamaru! he told himself.

The battle was to take place in the park. It was a glories summer day. "Alright lets get this started" Temari shouted and threw a wind attack at him. He dived behind a tree. He carefully weaved a airplane out of leaves and launched into the air. Temari dodged to avoid his shadow. "He he" he laughed. Perfect! He maneuvered his shadow toward a sign and then it sped toward the trees behind Temari. She was about to come in for and attack and finish this when she froze. Shikamaru slowly walked toward her. "Well finish me off" She said she looked close to tears. He leaned in slowly and whispered "I couldn't bear to hurt you" and he freed her from his shadow control. They walked back to his house slowly talking and laughing the whole way.

Shikamaru and Temari walked back to his apartment. Where Shikamaru made sandwiches. "That was fun" Temari smiled "Yeah" Shikamaru said absentmindedly. He was busy gazing at Temari. He watched her eat her sandwich with ought touching his own. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked "No" he said. Suddenly she said "Thanks for everything Shikamaru, but I should go home before I east you out of house and home.". She said it with a sadness that sounded like it had been there a while. An eternal sadness, pain that never goes away even though the marks fade. She got up and crossed the room heading for the door. In that fraction of a second he made a decision that would change his life forever. He jumped up from his chair and dove in front of the door blocking it from Temari's path. "No" he said "I won't let you go back!' he told her "Come on Shikamaru this is stupid" she said "No, I won't let you go back to Kankuro!" he said "He'll be mad. What do you care anyway?!" she spook quietly and with sadness again "No one does" she muttered. She didn't notice that he took a step toward her. Slowly and nervously he wrapped his arms around her. One on the small of her back the other reached up to twine in her golden hair and support her head. He felt her arms on his chest and saw glistening tears in her eyes. "I love you that's why I care" he whispered. He lowered his lips to hers and gently kissed her. He was surprised that she didn't pull away. They stood there in the door way kissing.

"Don't go" Shikamaru whispered pained at the thought of her leaving. It had been a week since he had spoke those words and she had reluctantly agreed. It was the happiest week of his life so far and he planed to have more as he watched Temari sleep from the top bunk. He dressed and got up quietly. He went into his living room. He thought he would make Temari breakfast this morning. He usually pondered things while he made breakfast today the subject was getting Temari to trust him. What could he do? The pancakes where just finishing when Temari came down stairs. "Hey" she said he greeted her with a smile. "Sleep well?" he asked "Yes" she replied as he scooped two pancakes onto here plate and filled his own. "So what are we going to do today?" she asked "I thought we might go to the river and then head up to the cliffs to watch the sun set. It's amazing up there I used to go there every day to watch the sun set" he said "Unless there is something that you would rather do?" he asked "No" she said "That sounds fun". There was no more discussion. At about noon they headed into town. "I have to stop and pick some stuff up will you wait here?" he asked and then he mysteriously slipped off into a nearby shop. Temari waited patently on a bench. She kept waiting for him to turn his back on her with disgust and walk away leaving her alone. While she was thinking this over Kankuro walked up and grabbed a hold of her arm. He dragged her into a nearby ally way. She was to petrified to say anything. "Where have you been? The fringe is completely empty, and I have no clean clothes for my date tonight!" he yelled "I… I've been busy" she said and at that moment Shikamaru appeared from around the corner. "Temari?" he called and turned into the nearby ally way. He discovered Temari in the ally with Kankuro. So that was the racket! He could here it when he stepped out of the store. "Temari what are you doing here?" he asked with a concerned glace at Kankuro. "Ahhh…." Kankuro said "So you think this loser will love you?" he asked and laughed "No one could love such a pathetic mess such as you!" he said. " Yes they could and the only pathetic mess I see is standing next to a beautiful blond girl" he said. "Lets go Temari" he said and reached for her hand. "Un no! Your not leaving with my sister!" said Kankuro "Lets have a battle to decide what her fate is!" he said "Fine have it your way" Shikamaru said "Park, 7:30, today! The stakes are if you get your ass kicked, witch you will, you can never hurt Temari again and if I here that you do then you answer to me!" he said "Fine, if you get your ass kicked then you can't touch my sister ever again and if you do then I will kill you!" Kankuro said "Your on!" Shikamaru said and they shook hands.

Shikamaru and Temari spent the rest of the day at the river swimming, playing and just enjoying each others company. When 7:30 came around they had just entered the park. Temari had already confessed her fears to Shikamaru. "Your life means to much!" "Don't do this!" she kept saying. And he told her every time "My life is worth nothing if your not part of it!". Kankuro was already waiting. "Better say your last words to her because this'll be the last time you get to tell her anything!" he said. Shikamaru walked onto the field "Lets get this over already! We have a sunset to watch!" was all he could say. About half way through the battle both weren't doing so great. Neither was ahead. Kankuro was just about to finish Shikamaru off when Shikamaru finally managed to posses him. "Your finished!" he said "Lets go Temari" Shikamaru said as he walked toward her. "Kankuro I can't believe you would do something like that to your own sister! You are a disgrace!" said an unfamiliar voice and Garra stepped out of the shadows "Are you going to kill me Garra?" Kankuro asked "No" Garra said "That would make me as bad as you!" Garra said "You could have won this battle if you weren't fighting for the wrong reasons. His heart won this battle" Garra said nodding at Shikamaru. Kankuro walked off with Garra supporting him. Shikamaru and Temari went off to the cliff to enjoy the sun set. While he was alone with Temari he gave her the rose that he had bought earlier. "Shikamaru what you did for me was incredible, and I wanted to let you know that I love you too" Temari said as the sun went down. They kissed and for the first time Temari wasn't reserved and carefully composed. She kissed him with passion and for the first time they both smiled under the reddish-pink sun set.

Shikamaru was standing in a room. It was white all around. What was he doing here? Suddenly he noticed Temari in the middle of the room. "Temari? What are we doing here?" he asked she turned to him and flashed a smile. She started to walk toward him, but then a mysterious voice came from the other end of the room "Temari" it cooed. Shikamaru didn't recognize it the figure stood in the shadows. "Temari I want you! I love you! He doesn't your just disposable to him" the figure said. "No she's not!" Shikamaru screamed. She was the most important thing in his life. He would do anything for her…. Die, kill. He loved her with all his heart! Temari slowly turned and ran into the arms of the shadowy figure. He caught her when she stumbled and he pulled her close. Shikamaru watched in horror as there lips met. "Sorry Shikamaru she loves me now" said the voice "Sorry Shikamaru" she said as she turned to him "We are over! I'm with him now" she said. "NOOOOOO!" Shikamaru screamed. He practically jumped out of bed. Just a dream he told himself. He laid his head back down on the pillow next to Temari. Her golden blond hair shone brilliantly in the sun. He put her arms around her once more. He kissed the top of her head before he got up to make breakfast. He was making her favorite today strawberry pancakes with powdered sugar on top and fresh-squeezed orange juice. She had just woken up when he brought the tray in. He set it down on her lap "Well.. Happy Birthday!" he said and sat down beside her on the bed "Aaaa… thanks I told you, you didn't have to do anything!" she said "I know, but I wanted to do something!" he said a little defensively. "Today why don't we go to the gazebo in the park?" he asked trying to sound innocent "Okay" she said. Perfect! She took the bait! Yes, yes and thrice yes! She fed him some strawberry pancake it tasted great! Did he really make that? After breakfast they head out to the gazebo in the park. "I wish we could have a party for you!" he said. "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEMARI!" everybody jumped out and screamed. Shikamaru dropped the illusion on the table. There was a pile of presents on the table next to a beautiful cake that Shikamaru had made. It had 21 candles stuck into it. On the top it read Happy Birthday Temari. "Cake, cake, cake" everybody was cheering. "I told you not to do anything though!' she said "Yes you did and I didn't listen!" he said. Everybody was there. Naruto with Hinata, who would be celebrating their one year anniversary in a few months, Ino, Choji, Kankuro, Garra, Lee and Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino and Sasuke. Temari had great fun for some one who didn't want a birthday party! Shikamaru and her danced the afternoon away after cake and presents. They left around 5:00. What do you know Kankuro and Temari even made up! They went home to clean up a bit. Shikamaru got the shower first. When he got out it was time to go into action. Temari got in the shower Shikamaru lit candles put out her favorite wine and dinner that was tonight special. He had rented her favorite movies from Blockbuster. He had just put the finishing touches on his living room when she came out. He was wearing a suit, god it was hard to get into and so troublesome, the things he'd do for love! She was so surprised. They had dinner and the were watching the movies when she suddenly paused it. She turned around and whispered "Thank you for today" and kissed him. He felt her fingers twine in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Your welcome" he whispered back. Then they continued watching the movie with their arms wrapped around each other, and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Just another day" Temari yawned "No!" Shikamaru protested "It is our one month anniversary" he said. "Yeah I know" she replied "I wanted to see if you remembered!" she added playfully. "I'm so going to get you Temari!" Shikamaru cried running full speed toward her. "Ah!!" she screamed in surprise and ran toward his bedroom. He fallowed the place looked just like they had left it except the closet was closed! "Ah Ha!" Shikamaru screamed in triumph. He opened the closet it was empty! He turned around just in time to see Temari dash past him and out the door. He fallowed laughing all the way. She jumped and landed on the coach. He landed over her propped up on his arms, so as no to squish her. "Gotcha" he whispered. He took a stray lock of her golden hair and tucked it back behind her hair. He bent lower and kissed her. She smiled and kissed back. Then the door bell range. "Uuuu" Shikamaru groaned and got up to answer the door. He was surprised it was Naruto. Since when has he come over to my place?! he thought. "Hey will you double with Hinata and me?" he asked. "Why?" Shikamaru asked "Well I need to pop the question" Naruto said blushing a deep shade of crimson. "I need to see if she really loves me, and I figured if there was another man around on a date beside me then well you know?" Naruto asked "Yeah temptation. You know I would never cheat on Temari right?" he asked "Yeah that's why I asked you" Naruto replied. "Will be there if that's alright with Temari" he said Naruto glanced through the door at the waiting figure of Temari "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Naruto asked "No" Shikamaru replied. "I'll send you an e-mail with the answer" he said "Alright later man" Naruto said and turned to leave "Later" Shikamaru called. Now he had to somehow tell Temari.

Shikamaru shut the door and walked back to Temari "Its fine" she replied automatically. Shikamaru glanced at Temari with apologetic and teasing eyes. "Okay. Where were we" he said. He leaned over Temari to give her another light kiss "I love you" he said when he pulled away. Their heads were bent leaning on one another with their eyes closed. "And I you" Temari said. They said no more, because they didn't have to. Shikamaru sent an email to Naruto later that day.

They were going to a fairly nice place, so they dressed had to dress up a little. Temari wore dark blue jeans with a black tank top with a little dark blue jacket over it. That was more for show instead of keeping the cold out. Shikamaru wore black jeans and a black t with red writing that read "I'm taken so don't even think about it". "You look beautiful" he said as Temari walked down the stairs and took his outstretched hand. They walked to the rest runt where they where meeting Naruto and Hinata. They were just sitting down when suddenly Sakura threw her arms around Shikamaru and gave him a kiss. Temari face was shocked and hurt. "Get off me!" Shikamaru said with rage in his voice he turned to Temari, but she was walking out the door. "What the hell was that Sakura?!" Shikamaru shouted and ran after Temari. "Temari!" he said "Please listen to me" he begged. She turned to him and said "What is there to explain?" she asked in a hurt tone "You said you loved me and you don't simple as that" she said struggling to keep her tone even. "But that's just it I do love you!" he pleaded "Shikamaru please don't" this time her voice came broken and hurt, "It's easier to pretend that you never cared. That we never kissed that everything that happed never did". He looked up her face was not composed happiness seemed to leak out from her skin. Everything that had happened in the last month or two seemed to pour out of her as if it didn't matter. She was fighting back shimmering tears that where threatening to break loose and start a warpath down her cheeks. "Please" he took her in his arms "Please I can't bear to see you cry" he pause and then continued on, "If everything that I've done for you in the last two months means nothing to you, and you can just believe that I cheated on you with no other thought in my mind, and still say the things I said then you don't know me very well" he whispered. Her arms held him close. "That kiss?" she started to ask in a whisper "It ment nothing to me, because it wasn't _your_ arms around my neck and _your_ lips against mine. I love _you_ the only thing I want right now is for you to please trust me" he whispered. He felt her arms tighten their hold around him. On the way home he bought her a white rose. He had never been happier in his life.

"I love you Temari" Shikamaru whispered in her ear as he lay down beside her. She turned to look at him "You know I never did get my 21 birthday kisses" she whispered "Who said anything about birthday kisses?!" Shikamaru asked momentarily perplexed and shocked. Was this the same girl that I fell in love with two months ago? he asked himself. Temari blushed in the darkness. He couldn't see her face, but he felt it suddenly grow warm. He slowly lean in lightly touching his lips to hers. Just a gentle brush, but it was enough to send tingles down her spine. He smiled as her skin grew warm to the touch again. He twined on of his hands in her golden hair. He nervously moved forward. His lips meet hers once more, but this time they did not pull back. He kissed her passionately. He felt her arms wrap around his midsection pinning him to her. He made no move to pull away. He felt her lips break into a temporary smile. He smiled to. He was so………… happy. He was happy, because she was happy. They lay in they darkness for go knows how long, but the one thing that both of them knew was that neither wanted this moment to end. They wanted it to just go on like this forever. Eventually the sound of Temari's rhythmic breathing, that sounded strangely like a lullaby sang him to sleep. As he fell beneath the surface of the present the feeling of love and contentment never seemed to fade, they went on even though he drifted in to unconsciousness. They stayed with him even through the haze of sleep and he was strangely aware of Temari's arms around him the whole night.

He woke up to see the sunlight glittering off Temari's golden locks. She started to move in his grasp "uuu" she said unintentionally. "Good morning" he cooed "Shikamaru?" she asked confused "Did last night really happen" she asked. Shikamaru replied in teasing offense "Yes". She hugged him to her. He was surprised at this gesture. "I love you" she whispered "I love you to" he whispered back. She probably didn't realize that, that was the first time she had said it to him, but he did even though he knew she did. It was nice to here it all the same.

They had a healthy breakfast of strawberries in chocolate. Feeding one to each other when they didn't have a mouthful. He had never seen Temari so happy and carefree, all the walls gone. This is the true Temari he thought. He loved this Temari. Then he realized he loved Temari period it didn't matter that the walls where down or up. It was so simple He…………. Loved……… Her. He really truly loved her……… and she loved him. Now that he knew this what was he going to do about it?

"Hey Babe?" Shikamaru called "Yeah?" came Temari answering voice. "Are you almost done?" Shikamaru asked "You tell me?" Temari's silk voice asked. It came from behind him. Shikamaru turned around to gaze at Temari she was were in a stunning black dress that fitted her perfectly. Her figure was outlined in the gorgeous dress. Her hair was a honey gold. She looked like a god in the dress. Shikamaru was stunned temporarily by her beauty. Her beauty was to much, he couldn't take it all in. Oh well he thought I have the whole evening to stare at her. She took his hand effortless's. He lightly touched his lips to hers, and walked out the door. If everything went as planned it would be very different when they came home.

They went to Del Friscos and ate there. When Temari asked why Shikamaru was starring at her he answered "Because you are the only thing worth looking at". They took two chocolate mousses to go. They sat under a tree gazing at the stars and moon. They ate their mosses while talking "What do you think of when you see the sky" she asked curious "I see no end it stretches on all over the earth." he said calmly, " This is the same sky that Naruto sees, the same sky that looks over the monument of the past hokages, I see beauty and I also see an eternity ahead whether we are here or not". They said no more until……… Temari found a ring in the bottom of the mousse. She studied it had a sapphire set in the middle, a ruby to its right, and an opal to its left. Shikamaru carefully took the ring from her he floated down on one knee, never taking his eyes off her. "Temari, you are the light in my sky, the hand who I will never let go, you are the love of my life". Shikamaru reminded himself to breath. He continued "Will you marry me?" he asked. Temari asked breathlessly "Yes". He gently slipped the ring on her finger. "The sapphire represents my undying love for you and how even an eternity can not change that." he whispered "The ruby represents passion, and the opal represents all the challenges we will face together and how we will faithfully be their by each other's side to hold their hand". Shikamaru lightly touched his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him. There wasn't enough words to describe what she felt.

They walked along the path back toward his house Shikamaru had a mission tomorrow that he was in charge of. He had less missions as a chunin, but the missions where more difficult. They walked to his house Shikamaru opened the door for Temari. He put on some tunes his expensive looking sound system and played them loud enough to hear in the living room. He turned to Temari and took here hand. He lead her to the living room "May I have this dance?" he asked "You know that answer" she teased "Hey I wanted to be polite" he stared, "But in that case" he swung her around to face him he put both hands on her waist. They rocked in tune to the music. Temari laid her head on his chest. He felt sadness suddenly come on. He would have to leave her here. What if he died on the mission, and never saw her again! What would happen to her. He pressed his face into her golden locks. "I love you" he whispered "I love you to" she whispered back. They danced the night away. She fell asleep against his chest. He carefully carried her to his bed as he lay down beside her one sparkling tear welled up and over flowed from his eye. It left a path down his cheek. He didn't want this to be the last time he saw her. That he feared the most.

He met the team that was going on the mission with him at the ramen shop. Once they all finished their ramen. They started the mission. They in gauged the Akatsuki members, Hidian and Sasori, in the forest. The battle was brutal. Shikamaru kept a look out on Ino and Choji making sure that they weren't killed. He was so busy that he didn't see Hidian about to kill him. He turned around and was face to face with Hidian's blade already coming at him. So this is the end "Temari I love you! Goodbye." he said in his mind

He saw him self placing a plate of pancakes in the fridge. On top were two sticky notes. The one on bottom gave instructs on how to heat up the pancakes properly, the only one top only had three words on it. I love you. He saw himself writing out the notes and placing the pancakes in the fridge. Then he saw the most beautiful thing he could see since he was about to die. Temari's smiling face. Her golden locks flowing with the wind. It was from the day with the sunset. He loved her so much. He hoped she knew that.

The blade was about to pierce him and end his life of good. When "NOOOOOO!" Asuma shouted and hoped in front of Shikamaru. "No!" Shikamaru cried he was to late. The blade had already sliced Asuma. He was falling. His body limp, cold, and lifeless. Shikamaru looked down at his Jonin. He glanced up at Hidian he was laughing. How dare he. Shikamaru could hear Kueria screams. Shikamaru was infuriated. He used his shadow possession technique on Hidain. He didn't know what hit him. He forced him to hand over the blade. Shikamaru took it. He drew the blade back imitating the move Hidian had just used. "This is for my Sensei" he told him. Then he swung the blade with all his force through Hidan's body. Hidian fell. Sasori was soon captured after that. Shikamaru walked home to a waiting Temari with sadness in his heart instead of happiness.

"Alright Shikamaru this is ridiculous!" Temari said "I know your sad about Asuma, but you can't wallow. And I feel like I don't even know you anymore" she paused for a second and then continued "I can't marry someone I don't know" she whispered. Sparkling tears welled up in her eyes. Shikamaru's head snapped up. The silver lining of all of this was that he had Temari. That she still loved him, and they where getting married. "You don't love me anymore" he asked as he took her face in his hands. "No, that's not what I'm saying" she said "I still love you, but I don't know you". "Just give me a little time" he begged "Shikamaru you've had time. You've had three months nothings changed since the day you got home! You sleep late, you don't talk, you don't leave the house, you go off by yourself for long periods of time without warning" she said "The thing I miss the most is your lips on mine, your hand in mine, and your arms around me" she continued. Shikamaru just stared at the floor. "Let me in. Let me help you" she pleaded. "Okay, anything to save us" he whispered. He told her the whole story. At the end she wrapped her arms around him and slid into his lap. "I'm so sorry" she said. He slide his arms around her, holding her to him. She looked up into his agonized eyes and saw something she hadn't seen in forever love. He slowly lowered his lips to hers and gave her one light kiss.

_**one month later**_

"I love you Shikamaru" she whispered into his warm chest. He adjusted his head and kissed her. "Temari you saved me you became my light when it had gone out. I don't know what I would have done without you" he admitted "Will you still marry me?" he asked. "Shikamaru I never left you, and I would rather die than not be with you forever" she whispered to him. He kissed her one last time and fell asleep with a smile on his face and warmth in his heart for the first time in along time.

_**Epilogue**_

"I'm off to work honey" Shikamaru called to her from the door to the hallway. "Not with out giving me a kiss you aren't" she answered, and gave him a passionate kiss. "Ew! Get a room!" yelled their 15 year old son, Asuma, "Seriously! Who wants to watch their parents make out" called their 14 year old daughter, Kikyo. Temari sighed and whispered "Have a good day" in his ear. "We can here you!" called their 12 year old son, Ichigo, "Mom Asuma throw cornflakes at me!" cried their youngest daughter, Keko, only 4 and a ½ . "Kids get in here and tell your father goodbye!" Temari called to them. Keko came scurrying in as the rest walked in more slowly. Shikamaru bent down on one knee and picked her up "I love you daddy bye bye!" she said. "See you later dad" Asuma said "Your getting grounded when I get home!" Shikamaru said. Asuma rolled his eyes and walked off. "Love you dad" Kikyo said and walked out the door "And where are you going" questioned Temari "Mom I'm meeting Sakei" she said "Okay" Temari relaxed as she watched Kikyo walk out the door. "Bye dad" Ichigo said and went to his room. Shikamaru left for work wondering what he was going to do for Temari and his anniversary tomorrow. They will be married 18 years tomorrow.

_**The End**_


End file.
